Just a bedtime story
by Mademoiselle Pacoste
Summary: Okay, it's not really a bedtime story. Morgana has poisoned Merlin and she decides to stay a bit longer to enjoy his pain. She stays much longer than she was supposed to.


**Hi! This is my story on the spot. I haven't even read. Hope you don't bother, but it late and I should have been asleep for a while.**

 **The story happens soon after Morgana poisoned Merlin in "The Hollow queen".**

 **I don't own Merlin and blah, blah, blah...But I own the idea to my elder sister who couldn't sleep (we still share the same room, although it's only for few days as she is living in another city) and challenged me. Now she's sleeping and I'm not.**

* * *

He felt sick. A horrible pain crossed every single inch of his body from his throat to his stomach. It hurt. It burnt.

The pain was just too strong to be able to think straight although he tried. The only thing that crossed his mind was that he was going to die in the middle of the forest, alone and hated by the only person that could have ever understood him.

The light started to get just too strong for his sore eyes, but darkness scared him. He yearned for light. Where was the light that used to guide him? Where was the love that used to fill his heart?

Merlin was dragged out of his dark thought by the sound of old leaves swishing under her foot. She came nearer and nearer and then she sat down just next to him.

Merlin couldn't decide what was worst, to die alone or to die knowing that someone enjoy your death. Morgana guessed his thoughts and she smirked. He hated that smirked. The warlock wished he could have the older Morgana near to him in that moment.

"Who...a...are...yo..yohh...o?" The warlock managed to sissed. There was just so few air to breath…. It was meant as a way to display his disappointment of what she'd become, but the witch took it quite literally.

"Don't you know me?" She asked on a superior tone. She laughed as he gave her no answer. "Poor, creature! It's such a pity that you don't even know why are you dying, isn't it? But I'm not going to help you. I won't make it easy for you. Who do you think I am?"

Merlin tried his best to ignore her, yet her presence felt just too hard to ignore. He wanted her to go and yet he wanted her to stay. Afterall, they'd been friends once. It had been beautiful, but had it been real? Everything looked like a very foreign dream. He let his glance lingered a bit longer on her. At first, the witch had found it funny. The fading light from his eyes brought her joy or at least she wanted to believe that, but as his eyes lingered longer than they should, Morgana felt her smirk froze on her face.

"I've wanted to enjoy your pain. Soon Arthur will be dead and I will be queen." She explain even if he hadn't asked her to.

The name of Arthur brought him pain, but the pain started to get numb soon. It was just so foreign...everything...Arthur….Camelot...and that lovely destiny they would never see.

His glance was not anymore lingering on her, but on something she couldn't see. That brought her shivers on her spine. "I've waited so long for this moment." She added, but her voice lacked the usual firmness and superiority.

The witch felt like crying although she had no reasons too. She hadn't cried for a very long time. But tears didn't come easily. She had forgotten to cry. Morgana laughed at the idea she'd forgotten to cry, but it didn't seem funny at all as she looked again in his eyes. He wasn't looking at her, yet he wasn't looking away either. That very thing he saw and she was unable to see was intriguing and scarring her at the same time.

He was again on the great dinning-rooms of Camelot castle. There was a feast, but he wasn't serving at the feast. He wasn't a servant anymore. In fact, Merlin was dressed in a very expensive outfit. The fabric was just so smooth that he felt naked. A smile at that crazy thought, then he continued his walking on the room. Arthur nodded to him and Merlin answered with a smile. The warlock's glance was searching after someone else. Yet he knew that someone was there.

He uttered some words in the old religion and a rose appeared in his hand. He'd done that in a room full of people and he didn't care. None seemed to bother in fact. Some smiled as they noticed the rose in his hand, but none cared he'd used magic.

And finally he was there...near to here. She'd never been lovelier. A white dragon had taken the flower before he had time to offer it to the girl. She laughed and rushed after the dragon instantly still laughing and giggling. Her long dress rustled in a funny way as she ran after the white creature, trying to gain the flower back. Now it was his turn to laugh.

She looked just stunning in that red dress and he soon lost himself while watching her even if he'd seen her thousand of times before.

He woke up as he felt drops of water on his face. Yet he didn't move. He couldn't have. Though, the lovely feast had disappeared and so his lovely princess although she was much nearer than she'd ever been in his life.

Morgana hadn't realized when the first tear came down and then the second. Then they came naturally. With every tear she left behind some of the pain and fury she'd lived with before and felt like the old girl, feeble, young and too easy to hurt. She felt relieved as she finally was able to cry for everything she'd lost.

She'd cast a look at him and her glance met his and without even acknowledging when and how she was kissing him and he was kissing her back.


End file.
